


Weekend

by JustFansHP



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFansHP/pseuds/JustFansHP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fluffy weekend for Hollstein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy tiny OS to forget about what's happening on the show

It was just another day at Silas.  
Actually, it was a Saturday, so that meant no classes today. Plus, Laura remembered that all professors had a meeting or something on Monday, which meant, they all, had a 3 days weekend. Moreover, she already did all her homework for the next week. That’s why today, she could do whatever she wanted. She decided to enjoy her bed until 10am. Later she went for a brunch with LaF, Perry and Danny. She told them she wanted to spend the weekend in her room. Especially since the sky was grey and the wind could make her fly. She asked them if they wanted to come on Sunday night for a Harry Potter marathon. To what LaF answered

“-Staying all Saturday with vampire crush on your dorm uh? But ok for Sunday!”

Laura blushed but didn’t say a word. Perry and Danny accepted to come to. Danny even asked her if she could bring Kirsh.

“-The more, the merrier! Obviously you can!”

When she came back to her room, it’s 3pm. Carmilla’s awake. Sitting on her bed, reading a book, while drinking some “soy milk”.

“-Hey Carm.  
-Hey cupcake.”

Carmilla didn’t even take her eyes off her book. Well Laura decided to play on her computer. She cracked a software long time ago to be able to play any video games she wanted on her computer. She just had to connect a joystick or something else.  
She opened a game where one player or two had some quest to do and some monsters to fight. Unfortunately, the tiny woman forgot to plug her headphone and the vampire heard the intro.

“-Laura Hollis! How dare you play THIS game, OUR game, without me?  
-I… Well, you seemed busy reading and…  
-Give me the second controller now and let’s kill some stupid monsters. Team Hollstein for the win!”

Carmilla threw herself on Laura’s bed, taking the controller Laura just took off her drawer. And…

“-Wait, what?  
-What what creampuff?  
-Hollstein?  
-Well that’s you and I. Hollis & Karnstein. Hollstein.  
-You gave us a ship name?  
-A what?  
-A ship name. A name for a friendship or a… a couple…”

Laura was blushing. She didn’t know what to say. Was Carmilla feeling the same that she did? Laura couldn’t really think more because the vampire’s lips were now on hers.

“-Yes I did. Can we play now?”

Laura leant for a kiss before answering positively.  
They spend the rest of the day and most of the night playing the video game. Sharing kisses every time they’d fought a monster or finished a quest. What a wonderful way to spend time with your favorite crush ever?


End file.
